Hidden Memories
by Stormflare
Summary: We all know that there are two main races-vampires and witches. But what if there was a third, more hidden race?
1. Into the night

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic and I'm proud of it. You might notice that my writing doesn't really reflect my personality.but who cares. Please read it. I don't care what you think of it-just tell me in a review. If you like it, I'll write more and if you don't like it I'll still write more.  
  
Songfire stirred, her eyelashes fluttering open as she moaned with exhaustion. She was momentarily disoriented as she observed her surroundings. She had been sleeping draped panther-style over a tree- branch. Then it all came back to her; the chase of last night as she ran away from her past, the cold, almost sympathetic yet still condescending eyes of the witch Dominique, who had told her about her mom, and then her mom and the horrible death that had befallen her.  
She jumped down from the tree, grateful for the physical shock as she hit the ground. She didn't care that an ordinary girl would have broken her legs falling the distance that she had. There were many other things that were different about her too. Starting with the fact that most girls at the age of 16 didn't have their moms brutally murdered of course. There were other things too. Most girls had fathers. Most girls as rich as she was knew how their parent(s) had earned their money. Songfire also had the feeling that most girls would react differently to their mother's death as well. She didn't care; she knew or cared about was the need to find her mother's killer, and find out why he did what he did. She had a feeling that such information would be vital to her future, yet she did not know where to begin her search.  
While she had been thinking and remembering, Songfire had begun to walk through the forest. Now she was moving along an imagined path at a pace that was approaching a run. Somehow she knew where to put her feet; it felt like an invisible hand was guiding her. Her rebellious nature would have meant that she would change her path, but somehow she didn't. One way was as good as another at this point, and the near grief of her mother's death stole the fight away from her.  
Soon she saw the buildings of a town rising above the trees. There were still a hundred yards or so to go before she reached the back of the nearest building, but she would not go further until she thought her decision over more. She collapsed unmoving on the ground as a blond girl approached her, having spotted her somehow from the town. She only wished for death now, uncaring as to how it came.  
The vampire approached with puzzlement in her black eyes. Who was this foolish mortal, to come so close to the vampire community unprotected and unarmed. It was better that she was killed now, to prevent the torture that may be inflicted at the hands of her peers. It was a pity though, she thought, as she began to soothe the grief-filled mind before putting Songfire to sleep, the typical thing to do before a feeding. Somehow she identified with this girl, all alone as she was. So she was even more puzzled when the girl muttered, "Risika," as the vampire's fangs pierced her neck.  
Risika continued to suck, although her prey remained awake. It was then that she noticed that it was not human blood she was drinking. She would have stopped drinking then and there, but she realized that she could not. She was trapped as surely as she had ever been.  
Who and what are you? Risika mentally demanded of her captor. How do you hold me captive, forcing me to drink blood that belongs to no race I have encountered before?  
"I.don't know," stammered Songfire through the euphoria that comes of being a vampire's prey.  
Risika attempted to sort through the mind of her captor to get the information that she so sorely needed, but found her way blocked. The only things she could sense were the powerful emotions of this girl, a variable in the world she had been so sure of. What are you? she demanded again, hoping to get a better answer this time. How do you shield your thoughts, leaving me only your emotions, your grief?  
"I don't know," Songfire said again. "The only thing I know is the grief over my mother's death and the wish to die as well, to die this death that is so like hers."  
It was then that Risika understood the emotion that held her captive, and in understanding was released from this trap. Taking the now unconscious form of Songfire, Risika willed herself back to her room. She understood the predicament of this girl and could no longer kill her, although her mind ached for the answers she might never get without doing so.  
  
I hope you liked it. Please, please, PLEASE review it. I'll take any suggestions! 


	2. Snippets of the past

Thank you to all of you who reviewed this! I am eternally grateful, or maybe not. I don't know! It seems I have a lot of trouble making up my mind today. I had to change the rating of my story, as it seemed a little to dark for PG and it's only going to get darker. I am very sorry to anyone who might be offended by some of the stereotypes in the first chapter, but was what I thought Songfire would think in her depression and near- suicidal tendencies. They were just generalizations, hence the word "most" and I know that there are plenty of exceptions. I did not mean to offend anyone. --~ By the way, this story is not intended to be a story of possible love between Songfire and Risika, that just happened accidentally. Please don't interpret the story that way!! (That's also a little forewarning (or forebegging) for chapter 2.) Risika is just meant to be a sort of mentor to Songfire. It'll all become clear in the third chapter, but right now I've done enough blabbing and I'm going to actually write something!  
  
P.S.-I am very sorry, but due to problems with my computer I had to  
remove this story and then post it again, so just in case you're  
wondering why it's suddenly a brand new fanfic all over again-well,  
what can I say.  
  
Risika watched the sleeping form on the bed with a mixture of admiration and bewilderment. Any normal human would be dead after losing the quantity of blood Risika had taken from this girl. Oh well, it was just another uncommon strength to add to the long list. The girl was attractive too, with a sort of wild beauty. She had long copper hair that formed a mane or halo around her head. Blue veins formed a delicate frame for her strong, olive-skinned face. She radiated an aura of quiet strength that made her the perfect prey for a vampire. In fact, the only thing that prevented Risika from killing this girl here and now was the feeling of grief for her mother that was so similar to the emotion that she had felt at the death of her twin brother so many years ago. That and a peculiar feeling that she had never truly got a chance to feel, an emotion that was so out of place that it eclipsed all the other things that occupied Risika's mind. Her only reaction to this mysterious girl was to feel a powerful surge of motherliness and protectiveness towards her. Risika sighed, planning what she would have to do. In order to find the answers to her questions she would have to probe the memories of this girl. She would need to corrupt her dreams by bringing back painful memories and nightmares. She would not do this by choice, but it was vital that she discover the past that led an apparently random person into aquiring such power. Slowly the vampire sank into a light trance, sliding to the mind of the girl.  
~~~~~  
She was five, sitting in the grass with a beautiful woman who could only be her mother. She listened carefully as she was taught the names of all the plants, and their uses. Any other girl may have been impatient, but Songfire was not. Somehow she knew that this was necessary information and that she must learn it. She didn't know why her mom taught her such things, but that didn't matter. Her mom felt it was right and so she would do what this woman said. Besides, her mom was always "away on business" these days and so any time they spent together was precious.  
~~~~~  
She was seven and her mom was scolding her for squashing a mosquito. She was telling Songfire about how all life was precious and vital and could not be taken needlessly, no matter how cursed and parasitic the form of life seemed. When a creature sucked blood they did it to live. One may as well kill a human for eating a cucumber.  
~~~~~  
Now she was nine and her mom was giving her more lessons. She was saying how their lot in life were to be the peacekeepers, even though it meant that both sides would hate them. They could pick one side of a battle, but it would only mean more loss of life, not less. They must not take the easy path, but walk the hard one with strong and determined steps. It would be a way filled with pain, but they had to walk it, it was their destiny, just as it was the witches' destiny to be the slayers. The peacekeepers would and could not kill, but they could change those they fought and those they loved.  
~~~~~  
Now she was sixteen again. She was looking at her beloved mother's face. It was unusually pale, in sickening contrast to the puddle of blood she was laying in. There was a witch knife in her stomach and her neck was broken, with double punctures in it that could only be caused by predator's teeth. It was clear that both other races had been partly responsible for her death. Then there was Dominique's face, yelling at her to get herself under control, and then blackness.  
~~~~~  
Risika woke, horrified at the emotion attached to the last memory. None of that information solved her questions, but it did provide grounds for further research. This girl, Songfire, was proving to be more of a problem than Risika would ever have guessed to look at her. Taking her discarded leather jacket, she left to search the night for easier answers.  
  
There it is, chapter 2! I hope you like it, it was a little different that chapter 1. I repeat, this is not going to turn into a Risika/OC story. I'll try to update again soon! 


	3. Emotional Trauma

Third chapter already. I don't have much to say here, seeing as I said WAY too much last chapter. I have noticed that my chapters are kind of short, but then again, I haven't gotten to the good part yet. Hee hee hee.  
  
Songfire woke on an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room, which she assumed was in Risika's house. She woke with a bad headache, which was only to be expected after losing so much blood. The headache increased her bad mood, which was caused by the nightmares she had had, nightmares of the past. She needed to get out of this stinkin' room and get something to drink.  
  
While she was fumbling around in the darkness of the kitchen she thought back to last night, or whatever time of day it had been. She remembered seeing her mother's face and nothing else until she saw Risika's face. Risika had been able to calm her, bring her out of her panic. Even if it only made her suicidal, it was still something the healing witches could not do. And now she was able to think clearly.  
  
She no longer saw a need to hunt her mother's killers- that could wait for another time. What she needed to do was to decide what she would do, where she would live. She could not go back to the place that had been her home all her life. The pain was too recent, too fresh. And strangely, this little town of Mayhem felt more at home than her house ever had. She would examine this town, and if she felt it suitable, she would make it her home.  
  
Putting down her glass, Songfire turned and stalked out into the night. She was grateful for her denim jacket, for the cool breeze and starless sky showed signs of a coming storm. Rather like a cat, she disliked water, and so any rain would seriously hinder her activities.  
  
She prowled only the corners of the streets and alleyways, preferring not to draw enough attention to herself that she became some hungry vampire's next meal. It would have been okay last night, but she was feeling better now and liked her life.  
  
Turning into a dark street to avoid a large group of vampires, three of which had "dates" that were apparently unaware of their fate, Songfire stopped suddenly. Leaning casually against a wall was Risika, a very triumphant Risika. She was standing over the body of a man who had apparently resisted becoming her prey. The man's neck was broken and he was lying in a pool of blood. Risika was licking some blood off her teeth, apparently unaware of Songfire's presence.  
  
The sight was too familiar and too close to her mother's death for Songfire's fragile sanity to stand it. "No," she said, backing away. "No, no, NO!" She screamed, not caring whose attention she caught now. Turning, she started to run, sprinting for the other end of the street.  
  
She had taken about two steps before she ran into someone who had been part of the gang she had taken this street to avoid. Looking up, she gasped. There were familiar black eyes, sparkling in a very familiar pale face. Why was he here?  
  
"Bryan?" she gasped. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Actually, here my name is Eryk. As to what I'm doing here," the tall boy shrugged, "I live here."  
  
"But that would mean you're.a vampire." Songfire was startled. She always knew that her boyfriend Bryan had preferred the darkness to the light, but that didn't mean anything really. He did have an unearthly beauty and strength, but so many girls thought that about human boys. There was a larger problem with him being a vampire, though.  
  
"Did you have any part in my mother's death? Was that why you went out with me? So that you could learn more about my mother and it wouldn't look so suspicious for you to be wandering around my house? Huh? Answer me!" She was screaming now, backing towards Risika, who was watching this fight with concerned eyes. Gods, it hurt so much to accuse Bryan of these things. She loved him with her whole heart. But he was a blood-sucking leech, a member of the party who had killed her mother. She couldn't let him get away with this.  
  
"Songfire, please." He was obviously sorry, and was advancing towards her with his arms spread out, begging with her. "I didn't know that your mother had died. Originally I was part of the group who was going to kill your mother. It hurts me to admit this, but that is why I started going out with you. Then I met you and your mother in person. I truly began to love you, and your mother always showed kindness to me. I quit the group, knowing I could never hurt two people so close to me. I didn't know that they continued with their plans. Please, forgive me for anything I did or did not do."  
  
"That's enough, Eryk," Risika said, coming between them. "Songfire is under considerable emotional strain as it is. Just last night she was terribly suicidal, which is why she's here in the first place. Right now she doesn't need or particularly want your intervention. Give her time, and perhaps your romance will resume. Or maybe you've hurt her too much for things to ever be as they were. Either way you cannot force things."  
  
Songfire shot an obviously grateful glance at Risika, probably the only vampire right now who would side with her with no questions asked. Then she looked back at Eryk. He was standing still, obviously heart broken. "Eryk, I forgive you. Just give me time. I will seek you out when I am strong enough." Turning, she followed Risika back to the house.  
  
Okay, that was the third chapter. How'd you like it? Please review it, I'll accept any comments, positive or negative. I can't improve my writing without criticism. Now, for all you doubters, you know that it's not Risika/ OC. Risika is, I repeat, just a mentor, possibly to become a mother figure. Songfire's just a depressed teenager. 


	4. Repenting the past

Okay. here's the fourth chapter. I may change it later, because I seem to have a major case of writers block at the moment- all these ideas and too few words. Some people were picking on the paragraph structure of the last chapter. I'm sorry I haven't changed it, but I really need someone to be just a bit more specific.  
  
Eryk looked at the sky and sighed. A year ago he would have done anything to make the charismatic and dynamic Songfire more cautious and meek, but now that she was he only wanted the old Songfire back. The new Songfire seemed deeply drained, hurt.  
  
He knew that vampires were famous for their unusual capacity to love mortals. But he had always been scornful of that and never thought he could feel such a thing. Then he met Songfire, the most beautiful creature in existence. Now he wondered how he never knew what love felt like.  
  
A year and a half ago Eryk had been a prominent member in a vampiric gang famous for stalking and terrifying their human prey before finally killing them. He and his friends were always annoyed when one of their amusing hunts was meddled with. The witches' meddling was bearable. They would get wind of such a hunt and possibly kill the vampire responsible. The vampire's blood kin would take vengeance and all would be well. But Songfire's mom's meddling was even more annoying. She would talk to the vampire responsible and the vampire would stop hunting completely.  
  
All was well and good until the leader of the gang chose a hunt completely for himself. Songfire's mom got wind of this and stepped in. Before you knew it, Kiel had not only stopped hunting; he was actively opposed to the gang. In fact he killed seven other vampires just for taking part in a hunt. It was then that they decided that Songfire's mom must be killed.  
  
And then Eryk met Songfire. He couldn't carry out the plan so he quit the gang. It wouldn't be so bad that he no longer could associate with any vampire, but now Songfire was ignoring him. He didn't know he would hurt her this badly with his past betrayal. He truly had no part in her mother's death, but there was no way to prove that to Songfire.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Songfire sighed as Risika opened the door to her house. Eryk was so beautiful, so strong. Her mom had trusted him, but it was their race's role to be trusting. He looked innocent, but he had confessed to previously knowing about a plot against her mom, so how innocent could he truly be?  
  
Risika looked at her strangely. "Did an argument with your former boyfriend really get you so depressed?"  
  
Songfire didn't know that she'd made it THAT obvious. "Maybe you don't understand. He played a major role in my mom's death!"  
  
"I heard him say that he had no clue that the plan was carried out. Do you think that was a lie?"  
  
"Even if it wasn't, why didn't he warn us? He could have told me then!" Songfire was hysterical now, screaming and crying at the same time.  
  
"Still, I think you misunderstand his intentions. You don't have to think about it now though. You should really go back to sleep."  
  
Songfire agreed and went up to the bedroom. She laid down on the bed, but she couldn't sleep. Eryk's face was all she could think about. He had been truly surprised to find out about her mother's death, but then he had admitted that he had been part of the gang responsible for it.  
  
She knew the only answers to her questions would come the next time she got the courage to speak with Eryk. Still, since she couldn't sleep she may as well explore her surroundings. Getting up, Songfire donned her denim jacket once again.  
  
This time, as she began to wander again, Songfire walked away from the community of Mayhem instead of towards it. She loved the woods. She could always feel the power of continuous life around her and relax, dreaming of a world of beings with the same peaceful natures as plants.  
  
As she prowled deeper into the forest she began to hear the occasional snatch of words.  
  
"She wouldn't have been stupid enough to walk into that nest of leeches would she?"  
  
"I don't know. It doesn't matter anyway. Dominique ordered us to search the WHOLE forest."  
  
"Who cares? I mean, we're better off without her line's interference anyway. She could have vanished into infinity and no one would be the worse off. Why are we bothering to search?"  
  
Songfire laughed. She thought Dominique Vida had the other witches more in fear of her. But nervousness could do that to a person and if the witch wasn't nervous about walking into a nest of vampires then she was a suicidal idiot.  
  
Still, none of that was really important. What mattered was that some of the witches were looking for her. She couldn't, WOULDN'T let them find her. Turning, she began to run away from the witches.  
  
Finally, after running what felt like miles, Songfire was too tired to run any more. Stopping when she reached a small stream, Songfire climbed into a weeping willow and began to think. The tree suited her mood and soon she was crying softly into the leaves.  
  
Her life was being torn to pieces. Her mom was dead, murdered, her boyfriend a part of the gang that had murdered her. It seemed like only Risika was there for her, but even she wasn't completely on Songfire's side. Still, it was surprising. Songfire was happier here than she had ever been in her former life. She would stay no matter what happened. She was free.  
  
Some people informed me that they didn't think Risika was very motherly. I don't really either. But I did need a mother figure, and I needed Songfire's real mother to get murdered for the story to even begin. That and the fact that Risika had more in common with Songfire- they had both lost close family members- made Risika the best choice.  
  
P.S. I don't have a disclaimer yet, and I'm not sure if I need one. But anyone who's read this far knows that the quality of my writing is much worse that Amelia Atwater-Rhodes's. This would probably mean that I'm not her and therefore do not own In the Forests of the Night. 


	5. Forgiving memories

Thank you ShadowBlaze for reviewing my work so often. I hope you don't think that I was being sarcastic in my last author's note. I'll try to find and fix the problem, but I might not be able to. This is the fifth chapter. Duh. It's kind of short, and Songfire seems to be developing a dangerous habit of sleeping in trees. That doesn't mean anything. Anyway, you can draw conclusions for yourself after you read it. When you've finished you have to review, please!  
  
Songfire was lying on the branch, surprisingly catlike. Her luminous green eyes pierced the night, watching for unexpected stalkers. What was she to do? Risika couldn't let her stay their forever. She would have to figure it out soon, before her position among the vampires was contested.  
  
Still, she could wait to make her decision, couldn't she? Right now she was so tired, so tired. Besides, no one had noticed her yet, besides Eryk and Risika. She really shouldn't fall asleep here, though. But she was so tired...  
  
~~~~~  
  
She was seven years old and she was meditating with her mom on the shore of a little creek. She was trying to reach out, to sense her mom's core of power. That was the first step before she could try to heal any hate or grief in her. She just couldn't.  
  
"No sweetie, you're trying too hard." Songfire jerked herself back to the material world.  
  
"But, Mom, I can't do it!"  
  
"You have to relax and just. feel the person. You usually have to care for that person in any way. Some of our line had enough empathy to do so even from a distance. I find that it usually helps to exchange words with the person. That's why I had you start on me. I'll talk to you as much as you want, and hopefully you care about me. Don't you?"  
  
That made Songfire smile. Grinning, she hugged her mom. Lessons were over for the day.  
  
~~~~~  
Songfire was 14, a "normal" student of her Junior High. She still wasn't able to sense anyone's power, no matter how hard she tried. Her mom's work was picking up and she was home less often than usual. When she was home she was tired and stressed out and rarely talked to her daughter. A couple of witches had come by the house looking for her; angry with her for converting two Smoke witches. She never saw them again.  
  
She wasn't friendless, but she was lonely. She had no close friends, due to the fact that she was so different than the other girls were. She never really felt relaxed and able to talk around those few that she had. She was interested in boys, but they never noticed her. At school she was the quiet, smart girl who sat in the back of the room and never talked to anyone. She didn't think she was depressed, but she knew when she cried herself to sleep that she wasn't normal either.  
  
Then the new boy came. Bryan changed everything. When he walked into the room it was like a ray of light. But he was so dark. Right away she was able to sense him, a quiet crackling power that seemed to be waiting to strike. His intense dark eyes held the girls spellbound and Songfire knew that she'd have no chance with this boy, just like all the others.  
  
But this time things were different. Not only did Bryan notice her, but he also paid her more attention than he paid any of the others. Before Songfire knew what was happening, they were going out. With him, she was happier than she had ever been. When school let out, it only meant that they got to see each other more during the day. She never wanted to break up with him, the one guy who made her life special.  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was on a Saturday in the middle of the summer when Songfire decided to meditate again. She was lying in the long grass with Bryan, and they were gazing at the clouds floating in the periwinkle sky, too content to talk.  
  
Opening her mind, she let her power out, just waiting. Before she knew it, she was able to sense the core of his power. Diving deep she began to look around. The things she saw shocked her. His deepest feelings were powerful. There was a lot of pain. He felt anger and viscous joy. However these deep wounds seemed to be old, mostly healed even without her help. In their place was a warm sensation, one she could only describe as love.  
  
Taking herself back to reality she noticed Bryan staring at her with a sarcastic expression in his black eyes. Black eyes. could he be a vampire? No, surely her mom would have said something. Besides, they had been going out for three months now, and she had seen no sign that he was.  
  
Sighing, she reached out to him. "Life is beautiful, isn't it? Don't you wish you could just stay here forever?"  
  
Bryan agreed, pulling her into a relaxed embrace. "Forever and ever, perhaps longer. Here we do not have to worry about our friends, what other people think. Here we can satisfy ourselves and not worry about what might or might not happen."  
  
~~~~~  
  
She was sinking, into a deep well of emotion. She knew this was a dream, but she knew she needed to wake up. How could she? The grief, the pain, the hatred they were all dragging on her. She needed to wake up. Slowly, consciously, she fought herself awake, but just barely.  
  
Okay, please review. I don't care what you think, just review it. 


End file.
